This invention relates to a method of and a circuit which forms signals for a damping control of a measured-value indicator. The present invention relates more particularly to such a method and circuit which forms signals for the damping control of an electromagnetic precision balance, having an active filter inserted in a branch which filters out the a.c. voltages or an impedance transformer, at whose output noise signals in the form of a.c. voltages in the noise range are applied with different frequencies. The term "precision balances" used herein also includes all types of analytical balances and microbalances.
An electric balance with a measuring device and a counting device, which supplies a digital measurement result periodically, is known. In addition, this known electric balance is also provided with an adjustable comparator, wherein the measured signals from the balance are compared when it is in the resting position with preset limiting values in such manner that a digitalized measurement result is displayed in the display unit and/or transmitted to the latter only when this boundary value is not reached or exceeded for at least the duration of one measurement period. Since this measurement period in this known circuit must be made rather long for safety reasons, a relatively long interval elapses until a required measurement result can be obtained. Moreover, this circuit also has a relatively large cost factor in terms of circuit components; see German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,323,200.